


Into The Wracked Mind

by PassionateALot



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Into The Wracked Woods (D&D Campaign)
Genre: A lot of stuff is up to interpritation, A ton of noncannon stuff, And is also the common sense of the group, Angst, Any Prounouns for VIx, Ask before using, Auction, Based on events that are happening now, Basically we're going through PC's like popcorn, But doesn't really heal, But mostly angst, D&D, D&D Changeling, D&D campaign, GUESS WHAT, Genderfluid Vix, Hurt/Comfort, I can't do tags, I guess so, I usually use they, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Reed, Mentions of other members of their party, Mentions of player character death, NB/F - Freeform, Not all my original characters, Other, Sad, Sad Cleric Vibes, Sariel is an elven druid, The whole party ships them, They aren't together yet in the actual campaign, Vix is a changeling cleric, Vix is the cleric, Will edit later, Wrote this while playing D&D, cleric - Freeform, dnd campaign, does this count as hurt/comfort?, just because, kind of cute, loosely based on true events, not all cannon, petnames, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateALot/pseuds/PassionateALot
Summary: Vixanna Nechtan is home. The home that stifled their hope of being a cleric. The home that made them want to cry. The home that made them terrified. At least they can hide from it.Until the auction.
Relationships: Sariel/Vix (Into The Wracked Woods)





	Into The Wracked Mind

Vix’s eyes dance all around them in the much too fancy hall. Sariel next to them is a comforting presence, but they are far too still for it to be genuine calmness, opting to instead feign some semblance of confidence. They knew, of course, agreeing to go on this mission, agreeing to go to the auction, that their family might be there. It was nothing compared to the reality of far too curious eyes peering out of a far too ordinary face. Not for the first time, they silently praised any gods that were listening for their changeling blood. At least they could hide from their family. If it was anyone except for Hayliel…

They felt Sariel’s hand squeeze theirs, and they relaxed slightly. There was no reason to be this nervous. There was no way for their parents to find out. And besides. They were on a mission.

“Are you going to be okay? You seem very tense, and you’ve kind of been this way since we got to town, and-” Sariel’s voice is soft in their ear. Vix held up a hand.

“It’s alright. I’m fine, darling, I promise.” The pet name slipped past their lips far too easily. Their smile was tight and forced, but at least they knew they would match the miserable nobles that seemed to surround them.

“Pirates, four o’clock.” Indigo nudged the pair, and both heads turned. And of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. Vix probably would have noticed the pirate captain on their own eventually, but they were thankful that Indigo had pointed it out. The captain was glancing over the crowd, but his eyes weren’t on their little group of… Vix’s eyes counted the three members around them.

“Where is Nymph?”

“He’s probably fine!” But Sariel’s voice was tighter than before. It made sense, of course. Vix was always the one comforting her at night, the one noticing things and pointing them out. They were good at keeping their calm in situations like this. It must be frustrating, they assumed, to watch them struggle.

Once more, their eyes darted back to the table. They could tell that their… well, they were going to assume the best and assume it was their sister who was sitting in that chair, was probably just there for clout or entertainment. They tried to figure out why they were so nervous. It wasn’t as if, if the person sitting there was one of their parents, they could figure out who they were by looking at them.

Vix was in a deep purple gown, something they had decided was necessary for the evening when going on their dress shopping date with Sariel. At least, they hoped Sariel had seen it as a date. Indigo had insisted about going along, so maybe it was a little less personal than Vix themself had thought. They also were in the form of an elegant looking elf, which did little to comfort them.

There was no way anyone could figure out who they were, but even so, they kept their holy symbol under the neck of the dress as best they could. Being back in their hometown, they supposed they were back to their old habits. Hiding prayer-books under their bed, and holy symbols in their closets.

They needed to get their head out of the clouds. They needed to focus on the auction. That was why they were there. They wanted the magical items that this special celebration was offering. They had wanted to steal the items. All three of them. They had tried to steal the orb the pirate captain had been keeping on his ship, hence the captain watching the crowd as if it had personally done something to offend him.

The party had gotten rid of the orb, selling it off to Reed’s family almost as quickly as they got it. They gave funerals to their two fallen friends, but at this point, death was something Vix was used to. After Wrath had fallen…

They still didn’t want to think about that.

“You’re going down your rabbit hole again.” Sariel’s voice was quiet enough so that their personal third wheel didn’t hear. Vix smiled softly.

“Sorry, love. I was just thinking of… thinking of the others.” They hoped Sariel understood what they meant, and judging by the face of guilt, pity, and sadness, they were correct. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be-”

“Vix…” Her voice trailed off and she stopped walking. Indigo also stopped, confused as to what was going on.

“Go find a place to sit.” Vix hurried him off. “And see if you can find Nymph.” Indigo nodded, wandering off. Vix turned back to Sariel. “He’s going to get lost and we’re going to have to do this on our own.” They gave a weak smile, and Sariel’s hand went to cup their face. 

“Vixanna.” It was the first time, nearly ever, that someone in the party had used their full name. They thought they would mind it more than they did. The word dancing off of Sariel’s lips was almost pretty. Almost enough to make Vix forget about all the hurt that accompanied that name. All the pain that they had linked. All the painful memories that they had suppressed.

Almost.

“Vixanna,” She started again. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“I ran.” There was no emotion in their voice. “I ran. I could have saved them.”

“So could I.”

“You did nothing wrong, flame. You were out of spells.” They tore their eyes away. “I’m the healer. I’m the cleric. And even now, they’re fighting out there, trying to save the headmistress, and I’m here, at   
some auction doing a job that we could have hired another mercenary for.” Sariel’s hand fell.

“I’m not going to change your mind, am I?” The answer was in Sariel's own voice. "I can't convince you that you couldn't have done anything, can I?"

“We should go find Indigo.” Their hand reached for Sariel’s, and Sariel squeezed. Once more, Vix’s eyes landed on that table.

The duke was looking right at them. Right through them. Almost rooting them in place in fear. They blinked a few times, and they could have sworn that whichever member of their family was playing the Duke Of Nechtan smiled at them.

They turned, and arm in arm with Sariel next to them went to go find their other two idiot companions.


End file.
